


A Little Digital Trip

by vanityaffair



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: Aiden takes a digital trip that everyone seems to enjoy and he's most certainly not disappointed.





	A Little Digital Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something to satiate your need for tentacles. Also. I don't know wtf I was thinking when I wrote this so XDDDD. And lord forgive me if there are any mistakes because my computer is a real bitch and the little shit was acting up while I was typing this. ALSO. Author’s Note: I think this might be a terrible fic but hey. I’m trash.

It was a quiet night in Chicago, the sky was clear with stars sprinkling across the dark-blue blanket which was the night that blanketed overhead. And to top it all off, a big bright luminous moon bright it all together. There were a few cars out and about along with a few pedestrians who were out and walking.

Down below, in a quiet and dark alley, leaning up against the brick wall of a pharmacy was the one and only Aiden Pearce, a.k.a, The Vigilante. It had been only a month and a half since the disastrous events that ended up bringing down a major crime boss and taking down a old partner who probbed too deeply and it led to the death of his niece. Lucky Quinn was the ghost he had been chasing and now, with him dead – his mind felt at ease.

Damien was no longer an issue because he now ceased to breathe and his sister and nephew were safely out of the city. Though the worst still stung hard. Clara was dead. That was irreversible, just like Lena’s death. If he had the very chance, to reverse it all, he would take that chance within a instance.

Though now, things were increasingly different now. So was he.

But right now…he wanted to let go everything right – too much stress would make someone want that.

He reached into his left trench coat pocket and drawed out a audio-wire; a digital trip to be more precise. He’d taken only three of these things and they were somewhat exhilarating, giving him a nice _good_ feeling, just like those who took them. They said the trips gave them that feeling of _letting go_.

Aiden continued to look at the wire in his hand before he slipped his phone which had in his right hand into his pocket and let out a breath.

The dealer said this trip was a popular one – many kept coming back to him for this one specific trip, saying it really worked wonders. Aiden, wanting to unplug decided to purchase this trip. It couldn’t be no different than the others he’d taken.

He placed the wire into his ear and twisted the small dial and once he did so, his head started to become cloudy and foggy as he heard a familiar whirling sound. He let out a grunt before he staggered forward, holding his ear as he dropped to his knees. Last thing he remembered was hitting the hard concrete ground and then passing out.

-

 _‘Shitt…”_ He groaned, before slowly opening his eyes up. His eyes were hurting but they were slowly getting adjusted. Aiden grumbled as he looked around but everything was upside down.

_What the fuck…_

He tilted his head some to try and get a better view of what he was looking at, he felt something _wiggle_  inside of his –

His eyes widen when he felt whatever was wiggling inside of his barrier brush against his prostate. He groaned loudly when it started to stroke that spot slowly. Aiden then got a clear idea of what was going on…

Drool escaped down the corner of his mouth, following gravity as the slimy object slid in and out of his barrier with ease. He was completely taken and tied upside. Wrapped around his harden cock was a bright blue tentacle. It was slowly stroking his cock ever so slowly which was making his toes curl from the sensation.

_Fucckkk…._

The tentacle that was stretching his barrier out started to thrust in and out of him with speed. His moans were loud as his mind was starting to get delirious. So this was the trip that brought people back to the dealer. No wonder.

He was already getting dangerously close to cumming but the tentacle inside of his barrier slowly pulled out, leaving Aiden’s entrance twitching. He was drooling like crazy before he let out a hoarse shout when he felt two  large objects go past his rim, stretching it out along with his barrier. He clenched his fists as he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Oh fuckkk!” Aiden cursed as the tentacles fucked his ass in tandem, quickly driving him over the edge as he released all over his chest and some got onto his face. He looked like a debauched mess. But before the digital trip ended since it had a time limit, a tentacle appeared infront of Aiden’s gaping mouth and slithered inside before gushing and releasing its cum down his throat, forcing him to drink it all down. He then felt the two tentacle releasing inside of his ass, filling him up with cum. And that’s when the trip ended.

-

Aiden groaned as he woke up, staggering to his feet. He held his stomach as it felt strangely full and he was tasting something on his tongue…it tasted like caramelized sugar. He coughed, looking around as to see if anyone saw him like this. He then pulled his mask up over his face as he walked off.

He was in fact, gonna go back to that dealer…and get another trip.

-

End.


End file.
